warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
The Regents
The '''Regents' is a group of people tasked for oversight of the Warehouse. History The idea of having a group of people running the Warehouse was first started by Warehouse 2. The Regents serve as the protectors of the Warehouse and they create the artifact protection procedures that are used. Over time as more and more artifacts became stored in the Warehouse, the Regents not only transitioned from being the Warehouse's first collectors of artifacts to its governors and the keepers of its secrets. The symbol of the regents is the Eye of Horus. In Egyptian mythology the Eye of Horus represents protection, royal power and good health. All Regents and those their hire for their protection are adorned with this symbol in some way; security guards have the eye tattooed on their wristsThe 40th Floor, and Regents wear pins on their chests. While Regents of Warehouse 7 wore pins with the Chinese symbol for "eye"Stand (see this image), gold pins of the Eye of Horus were worn by the time of Warehouse 9.Endless Terror (see this image) 200px-Eye of Horus bw svg.png|Eye of Horus Regent Security Symbol.jpg Regent Penden.jpg eye of horus4.jpg The Regents never meet in the same place twice, and when they meet they do it quickly and quietly. When they must meet, they most often choose public, everyday places.BreakdownEndless Terror Having multiple Regents in one place at one time could prove disastrous if anything unfortunate should happen. However, as of Warehouse 7, a Regent Sanctum existed that contained a portal leading directly into the Warehouse. It was eventually shut down centuries later and all information pertaining to it purged from Warehouse records, but during the era of Warehouse 12, Caturanga was tasked with designing a special lock in the form of a chess puzzle to protect the portal should the sanctum ever be discovered.Stand Napoleon tried destroying the Regents in 1812, so he could take over Warehouse 11. In 2009, Artie Nielsen and Mrs. Frederic met with a group of Regents in Ted's Diner, owned and run by Theadora Stanton, to discuss the performance of recent hires Myka Bering and Pete Lattimer, as well as his own and the looming threat of former agent James MacPherson.Breakdown In 2010, Helena Wells caused the re-activation of Warehouse 2, necessitating an investigation by Warehouse 13 along with Warehouse 2 expert, Regent Benedict Valda, who died in the process.Buried In 2011, Walter Sykes made several successful murder attempts at the Regents of Warehouse 13 with the aid of Marcus Diamond and Sally Stukowski, including Lok ArcherShadows and Theadora Stanton. Stukowski, along with an accomplice, unsuccessfully attempted to use the can of Berlin Wall Spray Paint to destroy the building three Regents (Philip Petrov, Jane Lattimer, and Adwin Kosan) were meeting in and the Remati Shackle that protected the Warehouse; only one Regent, Petrov, was lost. In 2012, after Paracelsus was bronzed for his experimentation of artifacts and murder of several hundred villagers, the Regents of Warehouse 9 convened to appoint a temporary Caretaker from among themselves in his absence until a more suitable replacement was found. A freed Paracelsus from the future traveled back in time to June 10th, 1541 and attempted to kill the Regents of Warehouse 9 to seize ultimate control of the Warehouse; he succeeded in one timeline, but was stopped and bronzed by Warehouse 13 agents Pete and Myka before any Regents were killed in the primary timeline. Later, the version of Benedict Valda from Paracelsus' alternate timeline used a fork from the Palace of Versailles to survive the reestablishment of the primary timeline. He resided in his archived room in the Dead Agents Vault for months, planning to move the Warehouse to China to recreate the version of the Warehouse he knew, where military application and artifact experimentation were the norm. He studied and later attempted to use Claire Donovan as a mind-controlled puppet Caretaker with the use of Chester Moore Hall's Achromatic Lens. To distract Warehouse 13's agents while he collected Hiram Abiff's Tools with which he tried to create Warehouse 14, he used Oliver Sacks' Record Player combined with Chuck Yeager's Favorite LP to induce mass comas and seizures at a public park. Later, inside the transitioning Warehouse 14, a freed Claire forced her psychokinetic energy provided by Frances Farmer's Music Box to Valda. He tried to become the next Caretaker himself until the Versailles Fork he was carrying was neutralized, and he, along with the music box's power, were erased from existence.Cangku Shisi Role The Regents were the original agents of the Warehouse, tasked with collecting artifacts and protecting the world. Over the centuries, as more artifacts were amassed, the Regents became the governing body of the Warehouse while leaving the collection of artifacts to agents, as their role became more and more vital. By the time of Warehouse 9, Regents and agents had become two distinctly separate roles. The Regents are the highest authority of the Warehouse, outranking even the Caretaker, and make all important decisions regarding the Warehouse, including moving it to its next host country3... 2... 1, the hiringVendetta and reinstatementTrials of its various employees (including the Warehouse's designersGrand Designs, housing proprietorsThe Sky's the Limit, Caretakers, and other RegentsEndless Wonder), redacting certain information and approving that information's uncovery through the KeeperAll the Time in the World, as well as punishments for misconductEmily LakeParks and Rehabilitation. Of the group, the head Regent makes the final decisions. For example, while the Caretaker recommends agents to hire, the Regents discuss, and the head Regent ultimately decides. All Regents are hired for the unique perspective they provide to the Warehouse and whatever their area of expertise is. For example, Benedict Valda was an expert on Warehouse 2, and Jane Lattimer is good with children. A specific duty of Regents is acting as the Warehouse's Guardian. The Remati Shackle must be worn by a Regent at all times so that, in the event of an emergency, the Shackle can create an impenetrable force field around the Warehouse. Before "The 40th Floor", the transferal of the Shackle from one Regent to another had never been seen by agents before. The Regents Benedict Valda :Played by Mark Sheppard Michael M'Ouse :Played by Glynn Donaghy Jane Lattimer :Played by Kate Mulgrew Adwin Kosan :Played by Faran Tahir Phillip Petrov :Played by Alex Karzis Theadora Stanton :Played by Paula Boudreau Lok Archer Deb Stanley Played by Danielle Nicolet Regent Gans :Played by Ben Gans Regent 6 :Played by Scott Gorman Courier :Played by Adam Cawley Other unnamed Regents :Played by... ::Greg Dunham ::Aimee Lococo ::Patricia McPherson II ::Amanda Smith II Regent 01.jpg|Regent #1 aka Regent Archer Regent 02.jpg|Regent #2 Regent 04.jpg|Regent #4 Regent 05.jpg|Regent #5 Regent 03.jpg|Regent #6|link=Regent 6 Regent 07.jpg|Regent #7 001.png|Regent Benedict Valda|link=Valda 002.png|Regent Theadora Stanton|link=Theadora Stanton Regents.jpg Adwin Kosan.jpg|Head of the Regents Jane Lattimer.png Waehouse 12 Regents.png Regent 10.png Regent 9.png Regent 8.png Phillip Petrov.jpg Regent 7.jpg Marcus.PNG|Warehouse 9 Regent References * *